warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Amalgam Heqet
| clonedflesh = | flesh = 500 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = 400 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = | baselevel = | abilities = Spectrolyst Spawner (Hand) | specialbodyparts = Back: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = }} The Amalgam Heqet is a Corpus Amalgam hybridized with Sentient technology. Wielding the with incredible accuracy, it can also create Spectralyst clones of their enemies, including Tenno. Tactics *It will always use the maximum 'zoom' option for it's Komorex sniper rifle, at a higher fire rate than players, which means it will often proc viral and the small explosion radius means it is difficult to avoid the shots if fired at objects near the player. *Occasionally it will stop firing and hold out it's hand, directing a beam of energy toward a player in an attempt to create a Spectralyst clone, which ejects out of the player with a mutual stun of both the clone and player, before attacking like a hostile Specter. **The process can be interrupted by moving out of range (although it can be quite large), breaking the beam at any point by putting objects or walls between yourself and the Heqet, or even ragdolling or stunning the Heqet although sometimes it is still successful. Tips *The Spectrolysts it creates are often far more dangerous than the Heqet itself, since some Warframe abilities can easily one shot the player if used against them in this manner. As such, targeting the Heqet rather than the Spectrolyst may be the best way to dispatch both. Bugs *If the player does not have a primary weapon or melee weapon equipped, the Spectrolyst created will become unarmed and unable to attack except using abilities. This may be due to them being slightly modified Tenno Specters which require all weapons to make, including Primary which they use until enemies get close or they are downed. Trivia *''Heqet'' is a name from Egyptian mythology, a goddess of fertility, symbolized as a frog. *If a Heqet creates a Spectralyst clone of a Nyx, the player may Mind Control it to make it an ally. Humorously, the Spectralyst then may use its own Mind Control on the Heqet in return. *If the player is in Operator form, the Spectralyst will be a copy of player's warframe using Void Beam as a weapon. Variants |flesh = 2000 |shield = 800 |codex_scans = 3 |introduced = }} *Periodically projects a nullifying field that cannot be disabled or destroyed. *Possesses an innate 25% damage resistance. }} Media FragmentPartnership07.png Patch History *Fixed Amalgam Heqet clones causing screen flickering when used on Mirage. *Boosted Drop Chance of Hexenon from Amalgams to ~7.7% *Reduced Rare Resource drop chance from 50% to 7% from Amalgam as seen here. *Removed Amalgams spawning on Jupiter > Themisto due to narrative/lore confusion. *Introduced }} es:Heqet Amalgama fr:Heqet Amalgame Category:Update 25 Category:Corpus Category:Enemies